


Running Away (From You) [Redo]

by gaitorbait55



Series: Life Sucks [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Self Loathing, Time Jump, more tags will be added as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaitorbait55/pseuds/gaitorbait55
Summary: Clarke never had a single good thing in her life, until she did.Lexa was everything she wanted and couldn't have. Too afraid of the consequences, good or bad, the fragile blonde ran away.Will Lexa forgive the girl who stole her heart? Or prove to Clarke that nothing good ever does happen?





	Running Away (From You) [Redo]

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got this done, and finally started writing again. This first chapter is a bit short, but I needed to do a small practice run to get back in the swing. Plus I figured this would be a short and sweet enough chapter for you all who patiently waited for me ;) I can not thank you all enough for the support you have given! It means so much to me! Things have been extremely rough for me, but I think things are on the up swing. Anyways, enjoy this chapter :)

          "Anya!" Lexa yelled, practically bursting her door down before running to her sister's room across the hall. "Anya!" The brunette pounded on the door fanatically. "An-" Her yell was cut off halfway due to the door being thrown open.  
         "Lexa?!" Anya asked irritability, having just been woken up from a deep sleep. Her glossy, red eyes and bed rangled hair proof of it. "Lexa, I swear to fucking God this better-" This time it was her who was cut off.  
        "She's gone." Lexa choked out, gasping for breathe as tears ran down her cheeks.  
        "Gone?" Anya furrowed her brows, her brain still foggy, but she was alarmed by her sister's appearance. "Lexa, whos gone?" She asked, concern laced her voice.  
        "Cl...Clarke." The burnette sobbed out, shaking her head back a forth widely. "Oh god Anya! Clarke's gone and it's all my fault!"

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

       Clarke sighed for the twentieth time. It was early morning, nearly dawn, and here she was sitting on a bench waiting for a bus. She readjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder. The blonde sat in silence for a few more moments before the familar sounds of a bus drew nearer. It soon rolled to a stop infront of the teen. The doors opened, revealing a kind looking, old man.  
       "Any place in particular, miss?" He asked in a gentle tone.  
       "Any place far from here." Clarke replied quietly, sorrow flooding her tone.  
       "Rough night?" He asked as she climbing the steps.  
       "Rough life." She gently murmured as she walked past. Thankfully the man left the conversation as it was and she made her way to a seat in the far back. She sighed once more as she settled, turning her head to look out the window. Her heart felt heavier and heavier the father they moved from the town she once called home.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if the paragraph indents or anything is off, I am typing this on my phone and it's really not the best device to write a story on tbh.


End file.
